Double Date
by Epic F. Awesomesauce
Summary: Giftfic for i-Spit-on-Fire! Hong Kong, Iceland, Prussia, and Canada all go on a double date together!


**((Giftfic for i-Spit-on-Fire that I should have written like a bajillion years ago and I'm sorry! DX))**

* * *

Hong Kong stared at himself in his mirror, then wondered if he had overdressed. Was a full-on three-piece suit a bit too much for a simple outing?

He examined himself from the front, then turned around and looked at his back. He looked pretty good, but it might make China suspicious, and Hong knew the the first thing China would do when he was suspicious of something would be to call Japan, and he did _not_ want Japan to know _anything_ about what he was doing.

He sighed, then turned away from the mirror. No. Though the suit looked _fabulous_ on him, it was too much. He went to his closet, threw off the suit, then settled for a nice pair of black jeans and a plum-colored t-shirt that he suspected Iceland rather liked, along with a black scarf. He wore some black-and-white-checked converse with them, then inspected himself in the mirror again. _Much_ better, and he was pretty much certain that China wouldn't suspect a thing. After all, what was suspicious about wearing jeans to a simple outing with friends? He ran a hand quickly through his choppy brown hair, then headed out of the room. He walked right by China, who looked up from the cookbook he was reading to examine Hong Kong from head to toe before turning back to his book, obviously feeling that Hong Kong wasn't doing anything special.

Hong breathed a sigh of relief as he walked through the front door of the house. He glanced around as he walked, searching for video cameras, and was relieved when he spotted none. You never knew what would happen with Japan, and Hong Kong didn't want to take any chances.

He walked down the street, almost feeling as if he wanted to whistle a show tune. He was free! China hadn't suspected a thing! There were no cameras (so far as he could see)! And also, _he was going to be seeing Iceland!_ Oh, sure, he'd have to see Canada and Prussia as well, but really, that wasn't such a big deal.

* * *

AYE**LUV**YOU

* * *

Canada glanced around his kitchen, looking around for random, spying brothers (such as America, or America, or even America!) and awkward polar bears. He nonchalantly poured his coffee (which was sweetened with maple syrup- YUM!) into a travel-mug-thing, then _skadooshed_ (Jack Black made that a verb in one of his movies, at least according to Canada) out the back door.

He got into his car (which was painted red with a white maple leaf on it, in an effort to get people to notice him while he was driving) and started the engine. He roared out of the driveway; or, he liked to _think_ he roared out of the driveway. In reality, he probably just coughed out of the driveway. Or maybe sneezed. Yeah, he probably just sneezed the car out of the driveway.

But whether he sneezed, coughed, or roared out of the driveway didn't matter! What mattered was that he was on his way to a double date with Prussia! And also Hong Kong and Iceland, but whatever. If he was caught, he would tell France, England and America that all he had been doing was hanging out with friends- HAH, that would fool them! Sure, all three of them had their suspicions about him and Prussia (and were way to overprotective about it, the mapleing idiots) but they would never be able to prove anything if he was out with a group that included Prussia! Hah!

He was incredibly proud of himself for his quick thinking, since the double date had been his own idea.

They had decided to meet up at a small cafe-type-thing inside a large shopping mall, so that they could all wander around (and possibly split up and make out in an empty changing room, though Canada hadn't come straight out and _said_ that while he was planning this whole thing) and do random stuff. Or whatever.

It would be a good day, Canada had decided. He was going to see Prussia, and that was all that really mattered.

* * *

AYE**LUV**YOU

* * *

Iceland was having trouble leaving the smallish, efficient house he shared with the rest of the Nordics, which meant Finland, Sweden, Norway (his annoying _brother_), Denmark, and Finland and Sweden's adopted child, Sealand. For one thing, Denmark had hammered the front door to its frame, claiming that it would protect them from Valkyries (Iceland didn't even want to _know_ why he thought Valkyries were coming for them).

Sweden had decided to test how his newest table looked in the middle of the TV room, and so, in an effort to keep the carpet clean, he had just completely removed it from the floor, because apparently that made sense.

Finland was tearing Sweden a new one, while trying to keep Sealand from climbing up onto the chandelier and swinging around like a monkey, which was a skill Iceland respected him for.

Puffin, who was usually incredibly well-behaved, had decided that Sealand was a threat, and so kept dive-bombing him.

And Norway... Oh, Norway just _knew_ that something was up! He kept giving Iceland the stink-eye over the top of his book, which was on black magic- specifically curses that made peoples' balls drop off. Iceland felt fairly certain he had gotten the book from Romano, who was an asshole, but still somehow had a nice boyfriend.

Iceland nervously made his way to the back door, edging along the wall and shooting suspicious glances at the rest of his family every once in a while. Norway kept staring at him, gaze unblinking, but Iceland steeled himself against his older brother's creepiness and finally escapes out the back door.

Behind Sweden's workshop, he cast a sneaky glance around, then used a bit of the magic Norway taught them, back when they were younger. He made himself untraceable by magic, so that Norway couldn't follow or see him, and then he sort of teleported himself to where he was meeting Hong Kong, Prussia, and Canada, for their group hang-out/double date.

* * *

AYE**LUV**YOU

* * *

Prussia nearly fell down the stairs as he tried to pull his pants on.

He raced to the kitchen, grabbing a slice of toast right out of a surprised Germany's hands and stuffing it in his mouth, then pulled his pants up all the way and buttoned them. Italy, who was sitting at the breakfast table, chattering away, watched with wide eyes as Prussia stole Germany's belt right off of him, then put it on.

"_Guten morgen_," he said to the both of them, voice muffled slightly around the toast in his mouth.

"Ve, Prussia, why are you in such a hurry?" Italy asked, since Germany seemed too surprised to do anything but stare down at where his belt used to be (which looks a lot like he's staring at his you-know-what, something that makes Prussia laugh inwardly to himself).

"I'm late! For a very important date!" Prussia said, moving to the microwave to mess up his hair so that it looked cool. "Gilbird, come on, we're going to see Birdie!"

Prussia's little yellow chick flew through the doorway into the kitchen, flapping its wings wildly, before landing in Prussia's silvery-white hair.

"_Auf wiedersehen_!" Prussia called behind him as he raced out the kitchen door. As soon as his brother was gone, Germany snaps out of it and runs to the door, wildly waving a spatchula.

"_BRUDER_, YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN YOUR SHIRT!" he bellowed after the albino.

Prussia came running back inside, leaving a couple minutes later wearing a Nirvana t-shirt. Germany shook his head disapprovingly, muttering "That boy," to Italy as he passed, making him sound like a fond mother. Italy giggled at that, then hopped up to wrap his arms around Germany's waist.

They now had the house alone...

* * *

AYE**LUV**YOU

* * *

Hong Kong made it to the mall in record time. He made it to the cafe they're meeting at with a bit more trouble, since it was a weekend and the mall was filled with people, but he was still the first one there, which was good, because he liked to be punctual.

He sat at the table they had booked (oh yes, they had gone right out and booked a table; this double date/outing with friends had to be _perfect_) and looked around anxiously for Iceland or Canada. A couple hours (or perhaps it's just seconds) pass, and he's even looking for _Prussia_ at this point, which is just sad, since he kind of really hates Prussia. A lot.

Finally, after what seemed like days (but is probably only about a minute), someone sat down across the table from Hong Kong. At first Hong didn't recognize him, but then he realized, with a jolt of guilt, that it was Canada.

"Hello," Canada said awkwardly, smiling shyly and avoiding eye-contact. Hong Kong got the feeling that he really, really wanted Prussia to get there already, then innerly berated himself. Japan's technique of sensing the mood and refraining from speaking was getting to him! Soon he would be wandering around with a video camera- No, nevermind; he would never let himself get that bad.

"Hello," Hong Kong said politely. "How have you been since we last spoke?"

"Very well. And you?"

"The same."

"That's good..."

"Indeed..."

They fell into an awkward silence until Iceland finally showed up.

* * *

AYE**LUV**YOU

* * *

Canada smiled in relief as Iceland showed up, eyes focused completely on Hong Kong. Now he wouldn't have to awkwardly try to make conversation with the Asian nation; he could just wait for Prussia to show up.

He glanced toward the door, wondering where Prussia was. He was later than normal, and he was almost always really late. In fact, most of the time he was so late that Canada didn't even bother trying to be on time. A feeling of warmth bubbled up inside his stomach at the thought of Prussia hurrying in fifteen minutes late, pale cheeks flushed light pink, apologizing over and over again as he sat down across from Canada.

That's how most of their dates had begun, since they'd started dating. Canada didn't mind. He finds it adorable. He... he kind of _loved_ Prussia. A lot.

Which is why it kind of sucked that they had to meet in half-secret like this, but, because of Canada over-protective family (they thought they were protecting him from a bad guy, when really Prussia was nothing if not perfectly wonderful), they were forced to pretend that they held no feelings for each other other than casual acquaintance.

"Yo dudes!" a happy voice called out suddenly, jerking Canada out of his thoughts. He jumped to his feet in happiness, a wide smile spreading quickly across his face. Prussia ran over and hugged him tightly, kissing him on the forehead and ignoring all the weird looks he got from other people in the cafe. Canada knew that Prussia didn't give a fuck, and he himself didn't, either. Gay marriage was legal in his country, and if people didn't like it, they could get the maple out!

"How you been, Birdie?" Prussia breathed quietly against Canada's ear, making the American nation blush.

"Great, now that you're here," Canada said with a grin.

* * *

AYE**LUV**YOU

* * *

Iceland watched as Prussia and Canada hugged each other and acted lovey-dovey. He wondered if he and Hong Kong would be like that one day. He wasn't sure if he wanted that. He had never been good at showing emotions, especially affection. It's a trait he shared with his brother, Norway.

"Ice?" Hong asked suddenly, breaking the Scandinavian nation out of his thoughts. Iceland met Hong Kong's deep brown eyes with his own purplish ones and couldn't help but smile. Hong Kong was perfect, Iceland thought. It wasn't only how he looked; it was how he held himself, carefully and with great purpose; it was also how he spoke, voice soft, not demanding or arrogant, but still letting you know his opinion in an unoffending way; it was also the way Iceland could see his mind working through his wonderful eyes.

"Hong," Iceland answered, probably a bit cheekily. Hong Kong blinked to show his surprise, then gave a smile that was a grin according to his standards.

"You look great, by the way," Hong said, and Iceland felt his face heat up. Normally, he didn't care how he looked, but when Hong Kong complimented him, he couldn't help but be happily embarrassed.

"Th-thank you," Iceland said shyly. "You look great yourself."

Hong Kong blushed, looking down at his hands, which are clasped in his lap. "Thank you," he said softly, in a meaningful sort of way.

"Oh, why don't you two _kiss_ already?!"

* * *

AYE**LUV**YOU

* * *

Prussia grinned as the two little blank-faced lovebirds looked up at his exclamation. They both turned bright red and began to sputter excuses, but he ignored every single one, opting instead to lean down between them and talk to them a bit.

"C'mon, it won't hurt anyone!" he said. He felt Canada tugging at his belt, but he ignored it. "Just a little kiss, maybe even on the cheek! It'll be great, seriously guys."

Canada finally managed to tug Prussia away from the other couple, dragging him to the seat next to his own and forcing him to sit down. He shot Prussia a slightly reprimanding look, but melted at the grin the albino shot his way. Prussia knew exactly how to make Canada forgive him for any and every little thing he'd ever done. _Not_ that Canada _knew_ every little thing he'd ever done. The shit Prussia had gotten up to in his life would give the poor kid nightmares, and he didn't want that. Especially since if France, England and America found out, they would literally skin him alive...

"So..." Canada said awkwardly, shifting nervously in his seat. Prussia's gaze instantly sharpened. He doesn't know why, but Canada often acted shy or nervous when he shouldn't. He thought it was a side effect of not being seen by most countries (even his own family), and he had been trying to kick him of the habit. If he could just speak up a bit, let his voice ring out, Prussia just _knew_ that Canada could be heard.

"So what, Birdie?" Prussia asked with an easy smile.

"Um, I don't know... How's life?"

"It'd be better if you were in it more often."

Canada blushed gently, making him look, somehow, even more amazing. "How often?"

"Hmm..." Prussia said with false consideration, grinning at his Birdie. "Maybe every day of the rest of my life?"

* * *

AYE**LUV**YOU

* * *

Hong Kong had changed his mind about Canada and Prussia just half an hour later.

For one thing, they were actually _together_. They had been for a while. At least a couple decades, which wasn't a long time for countries, but it was long enough for them to have awkward inside jokes, and to act vaguely cute together, and to occasionally stare into each other's eyes as if they wanted nothing more than to have sex in the bathroom.

...It was _really_ awkward.

He and Iceland glanced away yet again as Canada, blushing lightly and smiling shyly, reached out and clasped Prussia's hand in his own, causing the albino to blush very lightly and squeeze his hand gently. He met Iceland's eyes and stuck out his tongue to show his disgust, causing the Nordic Nation's purple eyes to sparkle with mirth. Hong loved how he did that, how he showed his feelings without _really_ showing his feelings. You had to search to figure out what Iceland was thinking or feeling. You had to care.

Hong Kong cared. Hong Kong cared a _lot_.

* * *

AYE**LUV**YOU

* * *

Oh god. They were doing it again.

Canada glanced at Iceland and Hong Kong, then back to Prussia, who raised his eyebrows and smirked. Canada raised a hand to his mouth to try to stifle his giggles. Hong Kong and Iceland were so totally crushing on each other that it wasn't even funny. Honestly, it was like they couldn't exist in the same room without locking eyes and filling the room with their awkward tension. They were still in that awkward stage between I-know-I-like-him-and-he-likes-me-too and actually dating. One of them just needed to take the step forward.

Canada felt warm and happy as he remembered when he and Prussia had made that step. It had been just after a World Meeting. Canada had been rushing around, looking for Kuma... Kuma... Kuma-something. He had been frantic, checking room after room after room in Germany's house. And _then_ he had accidentally walked straight into Prussia's room. He had just been about to either back out or ask him where Kuma..whatsit was, but then he'd noticed that the Prussian's white arms were wrapped around the bear's stomach and he was quietly reading him a picture book about unicorns.

In that moment, Canada's heart melted into a little puddle at the bottom of his stomach. He wandered forward and sat next to Prussia, who looked up in surprised embarrassment as he saw his Canadian friend.

"I was just-" Prussia began, but before he could say anything Canada leaned forward and pressed his lips to Prussia's, closing his eyes and enjoying the sweet taste of _Prussia_, and everything that he was.

He finally broke off the kiss, then stared into Prussia's dark red eyes, which were wide with surprise. Canada had smiled softly.

"I really like you, you know," he told Prussia gently. "A lot. In fact, sometimes I think I could be together forever with you."

Prussia stared for a couple more moments, then grinned widely and, setting Kumajihoo on his bed next to him, he leaned forward and wrapped Canada in a big, warm hug.

"I like you a lot too, Birdie!" he had said, nuzzling his face into Canada's hair and kissing it a couple of times. "I think we should be together forever too. Wouldn't that be fun?"

Canada had smiled, then wrapped his arms around Prussia. "Yes, I think so as well."

Canada smiled at the memory. It was his favorite moment in all of his long, long years.

Prussia noticed the smile, and leaned in, putting his mouth waaaay too close to Canada's ear. "What are you smiling about, Birdie?" he asks, grinning. His mouth is close enough that Canada can almost, but not quite, feel his lips against his ear.

"Nothing," Canada says easily. "Just the day I asked you out."

Prussia smiled, then leaned in and kissed Canada on the cheek. "That was a great day," he murmured.

"Yes, it was," Canada agreed.

* * *

AYE**LUV**YOU

* * *

Iceland stared at Prussia and Canada, then blushed and looked away. How did they manage to completely ignore everyone else and act like there was no one else in the room- in the whole _world_, for that matter! He couldn't hardly look at Hong Kong without blushing and wondering what everyone else thought of them.

Iceland glanced at Hong Kong, then stared fixedly at his silverware. He didn't even know _why_ he had silverware, but he had it, and it was very interesting.

Suddenly, he felt a hand cupping his chin, and he turned his head to see Hong Kong staring at him with those mysterious brown eyes...

_By the hammer of Thor,_ he thought to himself. He felt himself leaning forward as if he and Hong were connected magnetically by some mystical force or something. First they were four inches apart, three, two, and then his mouth was pressed firmly, and yet gently, to the Asian nation's.

He felt Hong Kong smile as he pulled slowly away, and somehow he liked it. He didn't know why the sensation of Hong smiling against his lips felt so right, but... it did.

* * *

AYE**LUV**YOU

* * *

Prussia rolled his eyes at the antics of the two lovebirds in front of him. What did they think they were doing, acting like lovesick little puppies in front of all these people? Sure, he had told them to kiss, but he hadn't told them to have one of those kissing epiphany moments, where the grass is greener and the sky is bluer and the sun is sunnier and the moon is... moonier, and everything is right with the world.

Yeah, he didn't want them to have one of those, because those are embarrassing as long as it's not you doing it. (If it is you, the rest of the world actually disappears, so it doesn't matter one fucking bit.)

Prussia sighed, then tipped his chair back on two legs, staring up at the ceiling. He jolted slightly as he felt Canada's slightly cold hand- a side effect of being a country partly in the Arctic Circle -wrapped around his own. He turned to see Canada smile at him, a smile full of love and adorableness. Prussia grinned, then let his chair fall onto all four feet, standing up and pulling Canada with him.

"C'mon, Birdie, I'm sick of these losers!" he said, pulling Canada from the coffee shop.

"Where are we going?" Canada asked, voice melodic with the spirit of adventure.

Prussia shrugged. "I don't know! I just know that we're going there, that's all!"

Canada smiled, then mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "As long as I'm with you."

Prussia grinned happily. This might possibly be the best date ever.

* * *

**A/N WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL. That was a long and stupid journey and I didn't even meet the word count and I'm sorry. ;A; *sobs* I just couldn't do it, I dunno, writer's block and life and then BLAH. I think I set my expectations too high.**

**Anyways, this is a gift-fic for i-Spit-on-Fire, who is fabulous and got the 69 review on my fic ****_Principe, _****which I suggest any newcomers not read. Instead, read ****_Fireflies,_**** it's better.**

**I'M SORRY, i-Spit-on-Fire, BECAUSE I AM LAME. DX**

**((But hey, I edited!))**


End file.
